The wiring and packaging of electrical components and/or semiconductor chips to form compact electrical devices is extremely complex and costly. Thus, it is necessary to provide external contacts which are to be connected to electrodes of the electrical components and/or to contact areas of semiconductor chips via a plurality of wiring layers or multilayer substrates. Through contacts have to be provided between the wiring layers or in the multilayer substrates in order that the conductor tracks of the different layers are electrically connected to one another via said through contacts. The production of electrical devices constructed in this way is thus complicated and cost-intensive.